Icespot's Betrayal
by Sharpclan
Summary: Icespot is a normal clan cat, until she decides to leave forever.. dun dun dun


Freestar;

The wind was blowing hard at Sharp clan. Freestar was at the fresh-kill pile picking up a starling. He padded over to underneath the odd rock, and he lied down looking around his camp. Two kits were playing outside the nursery, while two apprentices play fight in the middle of the camp. He sighed of relief as a patrol came padding up to him. "All the borders are fresh and there is no sign of any other clans around" meowed Sanddusk. "Well not yet!" hissed Darkpelt, " _I_ bet we missed something and Fangclan is stealing all our prey!" Darkpelt snarled. "Settle down Darkpelt… where is my deputy? He was on this patrol!" freestar hissed. "Well…" Icespot mewed padding one paw at the ground. "He _thought_ it was a good idea of going over to clawclan borders without your permission and get caught or something, he just kinda left." mewed Darkpelt. "What?!" hissed freestar furiously. "Get him back now!" snarled freestar as sunbreeze came running into the patrol. "Sorry freestar, I'm here" mewed sunbreeze the deputy of Sharpclan.

"Where were you?" hissed freestar to sunbreeze. "I was… uh… going hunting?" mewed Sunbreeze nervously hoping that it wasn't clear that he was lying. Darkpelt just rolled his eyes "Yeah, sure, and no fresh-kill?" snarled Darkpelt glaring at him. "It wasn't my luckiest hunt" meowed sunbreeze drooping his tail, "and _where_ were you hunting?" hissed freestar. "Near the river by clawclan" mewed Sunbreeze quickly as a reply. Freestar grunted, anger filled his stone sharp gaze.

Sunbreeze;

Sunbreeze was padding along the border of clawclan hoping that stonetail would come. Then he heard some movements in the bushes from the claw clans side of the border. He unsheathed his claws flexing them in the dirt. Just then stonetail came padding out. He sheathed his claws at her beauty and came padding up to her. He licked her ear "Hi!" he meowed. "Hi!" she replied licking his ear and settling down."So how's prey in your territory?" asked stonetail with a hint of humor in her eyes."It's good, how're the kits?" he asked back lapping her ear with his tongue. "They're fine, I better be going, bye sunbreeze!" meowed stonetail "bye!" sunbreeze mewed in reply. Just then he heard rustling in some bushes behind him. He turned around to see darkpelt sitting there grinning. "Well shouldn't _I_ tell freestar about your little mate?" darkpelt mewed with amusement. "No please don't!" begged sunbreeze. Darkpelt spat and stood up turning around "on one condition, once you become leader, _I_ will be your deputy, understand?" Darkpelt hissed

"Freestar's dead!" yelled Tumblesong surprisingly, "that means sunbreeze will be leader! Sunstar!" yelped oak pelt.

Darkpelt;

"I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice." announced sunstar "The new deputy will be Darkpelt!" announced Sunstar. All the sharp clan cats mewed his name excitedly "Darkpelt, Darkpelt!". Icespot looked at him warmly.

Her gaze raked down his flank like claws. He padded over to her and saw pride in her eyes. "Congrats Darkpelt! Soon enough you'll be leader!" she meowed. "Icespot I have to tell you something" mewed darkpelt. Worry flooded into her gaze and for a few moments silence filled the clearing. "Ok…" she meowed upsettingly. What was worrying her so badly? They left the camp into some ferns on the edge of the camp and made sure no one was listening. "Ok, Icespot, I-". "I know what you're going to say. And I know that Nightfur is way better for you than me…" she interrupted grimly. Darkpelt looked at her surprised, her sister, Nightfur already had a mate, Stoneheart. "Uhh no?" he replied to her confused. "What? Snowheart then? She's great" growled icespot, fury, and anger in her eyes. "I'm leaving now." she hissed and stomped off. "Wait! Icespot!" darkpelt called. Just then snowheart leaped out of the bushes. "Hey! She was right, I _am_ great." she meowed coolly. "Just… leave me alone, ok?" he mewed sadly. "Whatever, your loss. I heard Sanddusk liked her. I'm guessing he'll ask her to be his mate too." she meowed amusingly. "W-what" he stammered shockingly. He ran out of the ferns leaving Snowheart there with her own thoughts.

Icespot;

Icespot woke up finding herself in the middle of the warrior's den. Then she remembered last night when she and Darkpelt quarreled. She padded out of the den and saw him telling Sanddusk to lead a hunting patrol. She padded over to him, she wanted to stretch her paws. "Hey, Icespot! Can you teach me how to do that fighting move! You _promised_!" Icespot heard her apprentice calling from the apprentice den. She sighed and padded over to Cloudpaw. She gazed down at Cloudpaw while Skypaw bounced around them. "Can I come too? Can I?

Can I?" the young she-cat squeaked excitedly. "Uh, you should ask your mentor first, Skypaw." Icespot replied gently. Skypaw halted and stared at her confused "but he's too busy assigning patrols and stuff" she replied puzzled. That's when Icespot remembered Darkpelt is her mentor. "Maybe ask another warrior to train you today?" Icespot asked Skypaw cautiously. "But Darkpelt's the _best_! I can't!" She yowled. Icespot looked around the camp in narrowed eyes. _Hmm, who would be a good mentor…?_ She wondered looking around. _Firefoot? No, his apprentice just died. Barknose? No, he's too prickly. Zebrafur? Yes! Perfect!_ Icespot's eyes gleamed as she padded over to the tabby she-cat. "Hey, Zebrafur. I was wondering if you could train Skypaw today?" Icespot asked Zebrafur. "Sorry Icespot, but I promised Barkpaw I'd take him out hunting." the tabby replied. Just then Barkpaw ran over to them. "Are we going hunting now? Is Icespot coming?" Barkpaw asked excitedly. Zebrafur sighed "Okay, let's go hunting now, and Icespot just asked me something." Zebrafur replied to Barkpaw. "Oh, okay!" The young Tom bounded over to the entrance and waited as Zebrafur padded over and they left camp to go hunting. Icespot looked around again, looking for a different cat. She saw Hawkfeather and padded over to her, but the tabby she-cat got up with Whiteflame and padded away. Icespot flattened her ears and turned back around to see two eager apprentices there. She sighed and before she knew it, Darkpelt came over. "What's going on over here?" He asked in his charming voice. "Darkpelt! Can we do battle training with Icespot and Cloudpaw today?" Skypaw begged her mentor with her littermate next to her. "Please?!" They asked, their eyes were huge and pitiful. "Fine." He sighed and glanced at Icespot. "Is that ok with you?" He asked her. "Y-yes, of course…" She trailed off and lead them to a beautiful clearing surrounded by holly bushes. "Ok, what should we do first?" Icespot asked the two light furred apprentices. "That one with the tail and back!" Cloudpaw mewed with a small skip of excitement. "Very well. I and Icespot will show you, then you two try it." Darkpelt meowed smugly before Icespot could reply. He flicked his tail and they both got into position. Darkpelt leaped first onto her back and grabbed her tail by his jaws and leaped off with it. Icespot spun around and grabbed his tail and pulled back until he yelped in pain. He leaped at her and easily pinned the she-cat. Icespot quickly pushed him off with her hind legs and he was flung onto a tree. He leaped back onto the ground and unsheathed his claws. Cloudpaw and Skypaw were trembling in a bush, afraid their mentors might hurt them. As Darkpelt leaped at her a yowl of outrage came from behind some bushes. "Enough!" Yowled Sunstar, his green gaze was blazing. "This is supposed to be battle training for Cloudpaw and Skypaw, not fighting with unsheathed claws!" The leader hissed at them. "Come back to camp, and _no_ more fighting!" He turned around and bounded back to camp, the four other cats at his tail, exchanging worried glances. When they entered camp, Sunstar was leaping onto the Odd Rock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet me here under the Odd Rock!" He yowled that echoed throughout Sharpclan territory. All the cats came over and sat down, turning their gazes to the leader and murmuring to one another. "Today, Darkpelt and Icespot were fighting with unsheathed claws while they were suppose to be training their apprentices. They must be punished!" He yowled, the clan cats murmuring rose. Sunstar waited until the murmuring died down until he spoke again. "Their punishment will be; they will be apprentices for one moon! Icespot, you'll be known as Icepaw, Sanddusk will be your mentor." He meowed strongly through the cats. Sanddusk padded over to Icepaw and touched noses with her. "Darkpelt, you will be known as Darkpaw, Nightheart will be your mentor till next moon. Skypaw, your mentor for this moon will be Dawnwing." He added. "And Cloudpaw, for this moon I will be your mentor. Meeting dismissed." He ended the meeting and leaped down, off the Odd Rock. Icepaw sighed and looked at Sanddusk. "What should we do, _mentor_?" She snapped at Sanddusk, glaring at him. "Well, you're already trained so I guess you can go check the elders for ticks." The yellow tom stifled a purr of laughter. "You can go check the elders!" She snarled. "Who's the mentor?" He mewed smugly and laid his tail on her nose. She batted his tail off of her nose. "Fine! I'll go check the elders." She padded to the Medicine Cat's Den, flicking her tail in annoyance. She padded into the den and saw Brokenpaw and Snowfoot taking out some Parsley. Brokenpaw glanced back and padded back, her amber eyes flashing with worry and defiance. "Hey, uh, Icespot. W-what do you need?" They med. Cat apprentice stammered uneasily. "First, it's Icepaw for this moon, second, I need some mouse bile, third, why do you look so uneasy and worried?" Icepaw asked the other apprentice, narrowing her eyes at the tabby brown she-cat. "First; ok, second; ok, and third; it's none of your business!" She hissed the last part. "Fine, fine." Icepaw sighed as Brokenpaw got out some mouse bile and put it on some moss. When it was good she put the moss on a stick and gave it to Icepaw. "Thanks." She mumbled through the stick with moss on it. Icepaw padded out of the den and padded across the clearing to the elders den. She shot a glare at Sanddusk as she padded past him. She padded into the elder's den and saw the four elders; Moonpelt, Reedfur, Sandblaze and Shadesong. "I'm here to check you four for ticks." Icepaw grumbled. "Oh, cheer up, Icepaw!" Moonpelt, her mother, rasped. Reedfur, her father, purred amusingly. "Good, I have a tick on my back and I can't reach it!" Sandblaze growled. The blind elder tried to reach to her back but only made it half way. Icepaw sighed and padded over to her. She started searching her pelt for ticks, dabbing the mouse bile on each tick she found. When she finished with all the elders she went back to the med. Cat den and gave the mouse bile back to Brokenpaw. She padded back out into the clearing and went back to Sanddusk. "What now?" She hissed at her new mentor. "Er, we should train I guess. C'mon, we're going to go train." Meowed Sanddusk smugly. They padded to a clearing and started training.

It's been a two moons since Darkpelt and Icespot became apprentices and now they're warriors again.

"I, Sunstar, leader of Sharpclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Sunstar called from the Odd Rock. "Cloudpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Sunstar asked the young tom, looking at him with a clear amber gaze. "I do!" Cloudpaw meowed confidently. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Cloudpaw, from this moment you will be known as Cloudstep. Starclan honors your loyalty and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of Sharpclan." The clan leader meowed strongly. Before the clan could yowl Cloudstep's name, the leader spoke again. "Skypaw, step forward." Skypaw bounded forward, her eyes shining. "I, Sunstar, leader of Sharpclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." The leader said the same words from Cloudstep's ceremony. "Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" Sunstar asked the white apprentice. "I do!" The she-cat gave a small skip of excitement. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Skypaw, from this moment you will be known as Skyfeather. Starclan honors your enthusiasm and your bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of Sharpclan." Sunstar meowed, looking down at his clan with pride. "Cloudstep, Skyfeather!" The clan yowled the names of the two new warriors welcomely. Sunstar waved his tail, showing that the meeting was over. Icespot hurried over to her old apprentice and his sister. "Congratulations!" She purred warmly. "Thanks Icespot!" Cloudstep gazed at his mentor warmly. Just then, Hawkfeather and Nightheart padded into camp with three cats that looked like Kittypets. "Hawkfeather! Nightheart! Who do you have with you?" Sunstar asked bounding over to the cats. "We found these three cats wandering through the forest. When we asked them what they were doing they said they wanted to join a clan so…" Nightheart trailed off. Sunstar nodded. "Very well, what are you three's names?" Sunstar asked the three kittypets. "I'm Berry! And these are my littermates, Pe-" The dark ginger tom was interrupted by a white she-cat with light green eyes. "We can say our names for ourselves, thanks!" She hissed at her littermate and turned back to the leader. "I'm Mint, nice to meet you. I'm guessing you're the leader?" She asked Sunstar, her eyes huge with curiosity. "Yes, i'm Sunstar, leader of Sharpclan. If you join you'll soon learn each clanmate by scent and name." Sunstar told the three young cats. One cat gasped. "That's so cool!" She meowed sheepishly. "My name is Perry! I can't wait to meet your clan!" She raised her head and mewed excitedly. Sunstar purred. "Of cour-" He was cut off as Shadesong, the old medicine cat, gasped loudly. Sandblaze slapped her tan tail over Shadesong's mouth and muttered something in her ear quietly. Icespot perked her ears and was just able to hear what she said. "Shut your muzzle! Do you want them to know?" The blind elder hissed in her denmate's ear. "N-no, of course not…" She trailed away and looked at her clanmates, her eyes shining. "I was going to say of course. You three may join." He purred. Icespot narrowed her eyes at Shadesong and turned away. _Something's going on here_ she thought uneasily. _And I don't like it!_

Smokekit;

Smokekit pushed Flamekit away as she pawed Smokekit's dark gray pelt. The young gray kit glared at her sister and scrambled onto her mother's flank. Flamekit laughed and started stalking Snowkit, she was still asleep next to Skyfeather. Smokekit fell off Skyfeather's flank and right onto Snowkit. The white kit leaped to her paws and scowled at Smokekit. "I saved you from being attacked from Flamekit! Don't you dare scowled me!" Smokekit padded out of the nursery hotly. She gazed around the clearing and saw her father talking with Darkpelt and Sunstar. Smokekit bounded over and sat down beside her father. "Yea- Smokekit, what are you doing here?" Breezewind brushed her flank with his tail, he glanced at the deputy and leader. "You need to go back now, into the nursery you go." Smokekit nodded and bounded back to the nursery. _I wonder what all that was about!_ Smokekit halted and thought for a second. She just shrugged it off and continued to pad onward towards the nursery.

~Half A Moon Later~

" _NO!_ " Skyfeather yowled, wrapping her paws around her kits. "You can _never_ take them away!" Her meow cracked with grief. "Y-you have too. I'm so sorry, we've found some cats that will take them in. You may keep Leafkit, but the others must go." Sunstar mewed gently, sadness wrenched his gaze. "But _why?_ " Skyfeather cried, her voice coming in yowls.

"Because, they are too unlucky. And Starclan told me and Snowfoot in our dreams that blood lies in their paths if they stay." Sunstar started trembling with grief for the queen. Breezewind was at her side, Smokekit looked around wildly. "W-what's happening? W-we're not being s-sent away, a-are w-we?" Snowkit asked, fear in her large blue eyes. All the kits were trembling with fear, fear that they would be taken away from Skyfeather, Breezewind, and their clan. Icespot was leaning on Darkpelt's shoulder at the edge of the clearing, while Hawkfeather watched with sad eyes.

~After The Kits Were Sent Away~

Smokekit looked up at her new mother, it was a silver tabby loner with gentle eyes.

"Would you like to learn a song?" Her foster mother asked Smokekit. She nodded, trying to look as cheerful as possible. "Down by the water, under the willow

Sits a lone ranger, minding the willow" Silver, her new mother, sang beautifully. "Now you try." She mewed to Smokekit. Smokekit took a deep breath. "Down by the water, under the willow, sits a lone ranger, minding the willow. He and his wife, once lived happily, planted a seed that grew through the reeds." Smokekit sang, Silver watching breathless. "Summers and winters, through snowy Decembers, Sat by the water close to the embers. Missing out the lives that they once had before." A river appeared at Smokekit's paws, led by the music she sang, a willow, lily, rose, and briar grew at its edge. "W-what does it mean?" Smokekit looked at Silver, but she was speechless. "I-I" She stammered, but the river slowly faded once Smokekit stopped singing. Smokekit shrugged and bounded off to play with her new foster littermates, Gray, Amber, and Maple.

Icespot:

Icespot watched as Sunstar led Darkpelt into his den with Snowfoot. She glanced at Skyfeather who was still wailing, her three kits were sent away. Breezewind and Berryshine was at her side murmuring to her. Sunstar padded back out and leaped up onto the Odd Rock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet me here under the Odd Rock!" The leader yowled as all the cats padded under the Odd Rock. He summoned his kits forward. "Sandkit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sandpaw. Your mentor will be Snakescar. I hope that Snakescar will pass down all he knows on to you." Snakescar got to his paws and padded forward, towards Sandpaw. "Snakescar **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Reedfur, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and brave. You will be the mentor of Sandpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Snakescar and Sandpaw touched noses and padded to the edge of the clearing, Sunstar summoned Mistkit up next. "Mistkit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mistpaw. Your mentor will be Whiteflame. I hope Whiteflame will pass down all he knows on to you." Sunstar beckoned for Whiteflame to come up, the white warrior got to to his paws and padded up. "Whiteflame **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Freestar, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and strong. You will be the mentor of Mistpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." The two toms touched noses and padded over to Snakescar and Sandpaw. They sat down and watched as Sunkit got her mentor. "Sunkit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Dawnwing. I hope that Dawnwing will pass down all she knows on to you." Dawnwing looked up surprised, she hurried to Sunpaw and nodded to Sunstar. "Dawnwing **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Sandblaze, and you have shown yourself to be strong and swift. You will be the mentor of Sunpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Sunpaw and Dawnwing touched noses and padded to the others. "Sandpaw, Mistpaw, Sunpaw!" The clan cheered and yowled, Stonetail yowling the loudest for her kits. Sunstar stared at his kits with pride and jumped off the Odd Rock. "Meeti-" Sunstar was cut off as Zebrafur leaped to her paws. "Wait!" She yowled and hurried to Sunstar. "Barkpaw deserves her warrior name." She meowed to the clan leader, he nodded and jumped back onto the Odd Rock. He beckoned Barkpaw forward with his golden tail, the brown apprentice leaped forward, eyes shining. " I, Sunstar, leader of Sharpclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Sunstar leaped off the Odd Rock and looked at Barkpaw straight in the eyes. "Barkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?" The golden tabby asked, Icespot watched, flicking her tail. Barkpaw took a deep breath. "I do." She meowed confidently.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Barkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Barkleap. StarClan honors your Bravery and Courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Sharpclan." Sunstar meowed to his clan and jumped off the Odd Rock. "Meeting dismissed." Sunstar summoned Stonetail into his den, his mate bounded after the golden tom into his den. Darkpelt watched him go sadly, Icespot padded up to him. "Hey," She sat next to him. "What's wrong?" Darkpelt shook his head and looked at Icespot, she noticed he perked his ears. "Dog!"


End file.
